Amor con barreras
by Aiba Flora Joya
Summary: Akane se siente mal porque a Shindou le gusta Okatsu haciendo que sus emociones salgan de su cuerpo, pero entre esas emociones hay alguien de su pasado dentro... Votacion de si quieren lemmon o no
1. Dolor

**Hola! quise hacer un fic ShindouxAkane ya que sigo dolida por la aparición de Okatsu,bueno, como siempre pondré a mi personaje favorito de Vidalia(del fic y del juego original) Blackrock Orison, bien, a empezar!**

* * *

Akane Yamana se encontraba llorando en su cuarto arropada de pies a cabeza, su amado Shindou Takuto ahora es novio de Okatsu, ella se sentía destrozada, solo lloraba y lloraba todas las noches y no quería ir al colegio el siguiente día, pero ese día cambiaria por completo...

Llego la mañana y Akane se despertó peor que antes, se baño, se cambio y salio directo al colegio caminando delicadamente, se encontró con Aoi y Midori y se fueron juntas, al llegar al colegio como todos los días no dirigió ninguna palabra, ni siquiera un "buenos días", el entrenamiento fue normal, pero Shindou se sentía raro; Sentía que su corazón se partía en dos ya que Akane ni le llamaba "Shin-sama". Al terminar el entrenamiento paso algo sorprendente, Akane estaba teniendo un pre-infarto. Todos fueron a auxiliarla pero algo(o alguien) dijo "aléjense" ellos horrorizados se alejaron y apareció una sombra convertida en una Akane de pelo negro y ojos rojos ahorcando a la original

Akane falsa:jajajajajajajaja*risa tetrica* ya es hora de que mueras perra

Akane:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh hhhh*gritando desgarradoramente pero algo paso, los ojos de akane empezaron a brillar y se zafo del agarre de la akane falsa* te arrepentiras *con una voz algo madura*

Shindou:Akane...

Akane utilizo tecnicas que solo un monje entrenado usaría, con solo sus delicadas manos y sus finos pies pudo vencer a la Akane falsa, esta escapo, pero jurando venganza. Luego de esa escena se desmayo, el equipo entero fue y la llevaron a su casa(imagínense a un padre sobre protector fulminando con la mirada a los chicos xD), el padre tuvo que irse a una reunión y su madre le preparo algo para cuando se despertara, todos entraron a su cuarto y se quedaron alrededor de ella

Shindou:akane...*acariciando su frente*

Aoi: cuando ella reacciono así...no se veía que era la misma de siempre...tenia una mirada sombría...

Midori:si, es mas, no parecía ser ella-

Midori se detuvo porque del pecho de Akane salio un destello de luz, ese destello se convirtió en una esfera blanca, la esfera se acerco a la mano de Shindou y la aparto bruscamente de la frente de Akane , Shindou se quedo perplejo mirando a la esferita rodeando a Akane, intento poner su mano de nuevo en donde estaba pero la esfera se puso caliente y lo quemo(XD esfera protectora detectec!) Shindou se enojo y luego vio que la esfera se puso poco a poco mas grande, todos se asustaron pero vieron algo increíble: la esfera saco alas de ángel y se convirtió en un chico moreno de pelo gris largo hasta los hombros, ojos azules cristalinos, mas o menos del tamaño de Akane, el chico salio sonriendo vestido de un traje de monje marrón, con un gorro del mismo color y un collar con colmillos de oso, el chico se dispuso a hablar:

Chico:mi querida Akane...*acariciando su rostro haciendo que Shindou se enfadara*

Shindou:hey como que "mi querida Akane"?

Chico:no es de tu incumbencia, la lastimaste mucho, e hiciste que su lado malvado despertara

Shindou:¿lado...malvado?

Chico:si, la Akane de ojos rojos, es su lado malvado

Shindou:y tu que eres?

Chico:soy Orison...su antiguo prometido

Todos:eh!?

* * *

**chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, si quieren saber que quiso decir Orison con lo de "prometido" esperen el siguiente cap^^**


	2. La verdad sobre Orison

**Holass! ok aquí se resolverá el misterio de Orison xD ok...no se si escribiré el cap o no bien porke habrán algunas partes en las que quede planeando y confundí mas los diálogos, si esta mal, avísenme ._.**

* * *

Chico:soy Orison, su antiguo prometido...

Todos:eh!?

Shindou:como que prometido!?

Orison:*suspirando y bajando la cabeza*les contare la historia completa...

_**Flashback/Narracion:**_

_**A Akane y a mi nos habían comprometido desde muy pequeños, yo la amaba, y la sigo amando. Yo nací en la India, fui trasladado a Japón para conocer a esa niña hermosa de ojos violetas, yo era un aprendiz de monje, por lo que también aprendí a pelear...Akane y yo éramos muy unidos hasta que...mi mundo se fue abajo...**_

_**Se ve a un niño de pelo gris muy corto con mechones de pelo de alante tapando sus azules ojos, una niña de pelo marrón crema recogido en una coleta baja y ojos violetas lo estaba persiguiendo ya que estaban jugando a las atrapadas(imagínense cualquier tipo de ropa^^U)**_

_**Akane:te atrapare Ori-kun!**_

_**Orison:eso veremos!**_

_**Me había parado en medio de la calle, Akane me gritaba que corriera, pero estaba muy cansado, lo ultimo que vi fue a Akane corriendo hacia mi, yo tenia mi ropa manchada de sangre, después cerré mis ojos y supe que había muerto...**_

_**Fin del Flashback:**_

Pasaron los años y mi alma estaba en la mente de Akane, me había convertido en su conciencia...ella se enamoro, corrijo, esta enamorada de uno de ustedes, me sentí feliz porque ya mi querida Akane no se sentiría sola, pero su corazón se rompió al saber que ese chico esta interesado por otra*los chicos miran a Shindou sin que el se de cuenta*, una de sus emociones salio de control y salio del cuerpo de Akane...en pocas palabras su lado malvado

Tenma:pero como pudo salir?

Orison:gustoso te lo diré, como Akane nunca ha utilizado esa emoción de maldad y venganza, al ser una chica frágil su emoción de maldad en vez de poseerla salio de ella, a lo igual que yo salí de ella*ve como Akane se despierta*

Akane:Ori-kun?...tu tambien saliste?

Orison:si princesa, tranquila pronto sellaremos de nuevo a la Akane malvada pero para eso deberás ayudarme, no puedo solo

Aoi:un momento...¿Akane sabes artes marciales?

Akane:si, el padre de Orison me enseño a los 7 años, hasta ahora no he usado ninguna técnica pero por lo menos si he peleado en entrenamiento

Midori:wow...que genial

* * *

Al dia siguiente...:

Era sábado por la mañana, Aoi, Midori y Kinako fueron a ver a Akane, Shindou se les unió y vieron algo sorprendente: Akane estaba peleando artes marciales con Orison, ella se movía exactamente como si fuera un monje, Orison no se quedaba atrás ya que también peleaba con un estilo increíble; calmados pero agresivos(N/A:Orison tenia el mismo traje de monje como el cap anterior y Akane uno igual pero color rosa y mas revelador y con el pelo suelto)

Shindou:wow...están practicando...

Orison:*bloqueando un golpe de Akane, le tuerce el brazo y la baja, Akane pone una cara de dolor*te rindes?*con una mirada fría*

Akane:no...me rendiré...*se suelta del agarre y da una patada, Orison la esquiva como si nada y agarra la pierna de Akane, Akane hace fuerza y lo golpea en la cara, lo tumba y pone su pie*ahora quien se rinde eh?

Orison:que astuta...*agarra su pie y la alza con una fuerza, la tira y se pone encima de ella*ríndete

Akane:no!, no me rendiré!

Orison:de todos modos ya te gane*se levanta*tienes que practicar aun mas así no le ganaremos a tu lado malvado

Shindou/Aoi/Midori/Kinako:O.O como hicieron eso?

Akane:años de practica^^, Orison esta mas entrenado que yo en esto pero no me rendiré!

Orison:quieres revancha? :3

Akane:si! ÒWÓ

Orison:despues te la daré ahora vamos a salir un rato...chicos quieren ir al parque?*Shindou lo mira con una gota en la sien*

4 minutos después...:

Orison tenia puesto unos jeans negros, una camiseta blanca y estaba sin el sombrero, todos estaban esperando a Akane que no salía, cuando al fin salio estaba con un bonito vestido color gris con un listón rosa debajo de los pechos, el vestido era ajustado y se veían un poco los "pequeños detalles" de Akane

Shindou:O/O

Akane:lindo no? me lo habían regalado, pero no me había gustado así que Ori-kun y yo lo modificamos ajustándole con un listón color rosa haciéndolo mas lindo^^

Aoi:esta muy bonito! *A*

Kinako:^^ Akane-chan puedes hacer uno para mi?

Akane:cuando consiga los materiales te prometo que lo hare^^

Orison:bueno vamonos

Ya en el parque...:

Estaban Akane y Kinako en los columpios, Shindou y Orison estaban sentados en una banca y Aoi y Midori andaban comprando unos helados:

Shindou:¿cuando habias venido a japon?

Orison:tenia 4 años en ese entonces, seguia entrenando para ser mas fuerte, la fuerza llego al maximo nivel cuando cumpli 6, tres meses antes de morir

Shindou:aah, y...¿me puedes decir quien es el chico a quien Akane ama?*Orison niega con el dedo*

Orison:lo siento...es un secreto

Shindou: D: pero quiero sabeer!

Orison:te dije que no, yo respeto a Akane y ella me dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie pero eso si, esa persona tiene que darse cuenta por si solo*mirandolo fijamente*

Shindou:eres malo¬¬

Orison:solo cumplo con mi deber, osea, guardar el delicado secreto...y algun dia desee que alguien amara a Akane como la ame yo...pero mi muerte nos separo bruscamente*derramando algunas lagrimas*no debo llorar ahora *se las seca*debo de ser fuerte, ando con mi Akane aunque sea mentalmente, pero se que ella tendra a alguien fisicamente y tendra una familia, eso yo lo se*mirando al cielo con una sonrisa*(N/A:aaww! me lo imagine! :D pronto les dare imagen de el)

Shindou:Orison...

Orison:lamento que escuches esa fase de mi, yo soy muy sentimental, lloro muchas veces, si Akane esta feliz, yo tambien, y ahora lo unico que tengo que hacer es encerrar de nuevo a la Akane malvada...es un peligro...

Shindou:¿por que?

Orison:bueno...la Akane malvada puede matar personas y se a quien matara luego...

* * *

**Segundo cap terminado! en el siguiente cap aparecera la persona que mas odian...pero la Akane malvada le hara cosas muy feas jujujujuju kieren saber quien es? esperen el proximo cap! ah si una pregunta¿quieren lemmon y gore? avisenme :D no soy tan buena haciendo lemmon y de gore...bueno me dan oportunidad y lo hago^^ estoy a sus ordenes*con traje de maid*los complacere en todo *w***


	3. Entrenamiento,¿Orison tiene una hermana?

**Hola! em...bueno...etto... en este cap estarán entrenando para enfrentar a la Akane malvada, de ahi en adelante no diré descubran por ustedes mismos e.e**

* * *

Akane:*en los columpios*chicos nos pueden empujar?

Orison:claro princesa^^

Shindou:_**¬¬ por que le dice princesa?**_

Aoi:ya trajimos los helados^^

Akane:kyaaa quiero el de fresa :3

Orison:chocolate por favor

Shindou:el de vainilla

Kinako:buaaa el de chocolate con fresa :3

Midori:queda...el de manzana verde y el de uva...*coge el de manzana verde*

Aoi: D: odio las uvas

Midori:pero Aoi eso es un helado no unas uvas

Orison:chicos les tengo una propuesta...*comiendo su helado*

Los chicos:que?

Orison:la Akane malvada es muy fuerte, creo que Akane y yo no podemos solos y quisiera que nos ayudaran

Los otros:¿quee?

Shindou:pero no sabemos pelear

Orison:Akane y yo los podemos entrenar, quizás no le enseñemos todo pero por lo menos será lo mas importante ¿ que dicen?

Aoi:me apunto

Kinako:yo también!

Shindou:y yo!

Misori:ni modo yo también

Orison:pero, para que sea mas fácil, pelearan con unos trajes...

* * *

2 minutos despues...:

Aparecio Aoi con un atuendo igual al de Akane pero color azul, Midori con uno verde, Kinako uno amarillo y Shindou con un traje como de Orison color azul oscuro

Orison:bien^^

Kinako:wow es muy cómodo

Midori:es como si no lo trajera puesto...

Akane:^^ yo misma lo diseñe

Orison:bien...lo primero que les enseñare son las técnicas de bloqueo, lo necesitaran mucho ya que necesitaran defensa, bien Akane-chan intenta darme un golpe*Akane intenta golpearlo por el pecho pero el lo esquiva, pone sus panos alrededor del brazo y la derriba torciéndoselo*esta técnica es mas fácil, fue la primera que aprendí

Shidnou:o.o

Kinako:si fue fácil^^

Orison:a ver*intenta a golpear a Kinako y Kinako hace lo mismo solo que aun mas rápido*wow si que aprendiste

Kinako:eso fue simple

Orison:bueno, Akane y yo nos dividiremos a ustedes, ¿a quien escoges Aka-chan?

Akane:em..bueno...a ...Shin-sama y a...a Aoi-chan

Orison:bien, me quedo con Kinako y Midori

Kinako:yei!

Akane:bien los llevare a un lugar mas apartado, síganme*Aoi y Shindou la siguen*

Shindou:adonde es Akane?

Akane:aqui*señala un gran rincón donde se encontraba una linda laguna*bien a practicar! Shin-sama ven te demostrare otra técnica de bloqueo, pero intenta golpearme

Shindou:*traga saliva*p-pero...y-yo nunca he agredido a una mujer

Akane:vamos es solo entrenamiento Shindou-kun^^*shindou intenta darle una patada*mala elección *agarra la pierna de Shindou, la tuerce y le da una patada justamente en la cara*eso es todo lo que tienes?

Shindou:*botando sangre por la boca*Akane eso dolió!

Akane:oh perdón, no fue mi intención_** bueno, si lo fue pero ya que **_pero esque cuando practico siento como si estuviera en una pelea verdadera...claro, la tengo cada primer dia de primavera

Shindou/Aoi:que?!

Akane:si, cada primer dia de marzo viene una chica indú a pelear conmigo por evento tradicional de la familia mia y la de ella...esa chica es...la hermana menor de Orison

* * *

**chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan*musica de suspenso*perdon que lo haya dejado tan corto, prometo actualizar rapido para que puedan leer lo siguiente, y si, Orison tiene una hermana e.e y es muyyyy agresiva, bueno, reviews! conoceran mas personajes^^ incluyendo a las otras emociones de Akane por ejemplo: la triste, la feliz, la hiperactiva, la enojona(esa tambien saldra del cuerpo de ella las otras solo se veran version chibi en la imaginacion de Akane, bien bye!**


	4. primera derrota

**Nya nya nya nya nya*hablando dormida***

**Endou:Flora-chan despierta...**

**Flora:eh?*ve a Endou*KYAAAAAA*lo golpea con un bate***

**Endou:auch! porque hiciste eso!?**

**Flora:por la comunidad EndAki ¬¬**

**Endou:no me quieres T-T**

**Flora:si te kiero onii-chan pero es que eres muy cabeza hueca...bueno ya empecemos el fic me haces perder el tiempo**

**Endou:TT-TT ok Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a mi hermana menor...**

* * *

Akane:esa chica es...la hermana menor de Orison...

Aoi/Shindou:queee!?

Akane:les contare la historia entera...cuando Ori-kun y yo nos comprometimos, conocí a su hermana, Anastasia, es 10 meses menor que Orison. Cuando Orison murió, la niña dulce que yo conocía se volvió muy fría pero no conmigo...sino con sus propios sentimientos... ella es mi mejor amiga hasta ahora, y me creyó que Orison era mi conciencia, ya que había tenido una experiencia parecida antes...y cada primer día de marzo ella viene de visita para que las dos hagamos el evento tradicional y a veces se va al día siguiente o dura unos días mas

Shindou:wow...

Akane:pero creo que es mejor llamarla ahora, quiero reunir a los dos hermanos :3

Aoi:jeje^^

Después de un largo entrenamiento (en los que incluía a Shindou siendo derribado por Akane y en varias ocasiones por Aoi xD) anocheció y Akane y Orison hicieron una "pijamada" para decirlo así:

Kinako:con que Anastasia eh?

Orison:si...es mi hermanita...*sonrisa melancólica mientras veía una foto de ella:rubia, ojos azules, pelo corto y vestida de un traje de nieve*

Aoi:Es muy bonita...pero...no se parecen...

Orison:jeje es por que no la has visto transformándose en una assasin blood

Los demas:¿que dices?*confundidos*

Orison:*suspiro*(N/A:esto tendrá que ver con mi fic Vidalia) en una dimensión alterna se pueden ser sacerdotes, guerreros, arqueros, asesinos y magos, Anastasia y yo cambiamos de apariencia al convertirnos en algo de ellos, miren..._Holy Priest!*_se transforma y aparece un chico blanco, de pelo azul, ojos amarillos, vestido de un traje de sacerdote amarillo y con un bastón*ven esta es mi transformación^^

Las chicas(incluida Akane):kyaaa que lindo! *w*

Shindou:¬¬

Orison:*volviendo a su forma normal*^^

Akane:^^*en su mente se ve a una akane rubia de ojos verdes vestida de un pantalón corto y una blusa de tirantes amarilla*_kyaaa Shin-sama esta celoso! si le importo!__**e.e...**_

Akane Enamoradiza:aawww si le importo!*se ve a una akane de pelo rosa y ojos violetas vestida de un vestido sin tirantes

Akane Triste:pero y si solo se puso asi por envidia?*ahora es una akane de pelo azul y ojos del mismo color vestida de un vestido estilo geisha*

Akane enojada:esa maldita Okatsu lo tiene loco! ¬¬*ahora es una Akane de pelo rojo y ojos amarillos vestida de una camiseta roja y jeans negros*

Akane:_**tranquilizense! u.u**_

Midori:Akane! te hemos llamado que te pasa?

Akane:ah? no no nada...

Orison:vaya Akane debes de estar atenta si sigues así pronto dejaras de pelear bien

Akane:si Ori-kun¬¬

Kinako:y bien, ¿la Akane malvada puede matar a cualquier gente?

Orison:si, pero esta vez no matara a nadie, solo torturara a personas que han hecho sentir mal a Akane...hay muy pocas pero los que se interfieran en su camino también serán torturados

Midori:creo que se quien será la siguiente...

* * *

Al día siguiente...

EL equipo:¿¡de nuevo a la época sengoku!?(N/A: no se si era así la época de Okatsu...perdón no veo mucho inazuma eleven GO)

Orison:si, debemos ir lo mas rápido que podemos...por cierto, ¿donde esta Akane?

* * *

En donde esta Akane...XD:

Akane se encontraba con su traje de ataque con muchas estatuas dispuesta a romperlas, respiro un poco y empezó a destrozarlas con sus manos, al terminar vio que sus manos derramaban sangre pero no le dio mucha importancia y siguió con su entrenamiento

Akane:_**me haré mas fuerte...se que iremos a ver a Okatsu-san y no quiero verla...no quiero llorar cuando la vea besarse con Shin-sama...aunque Orison no haya dicho la otra manera de sellar a la Akane malvada...yo lo intentare...***_saca una navaja y la apunta al corazón*_**debo morir para sellarla mas fácil...**_*intenta clavársela pero alguien le quita la navaja* Shin-sama...

Shindou:AKANE ESTAS LOCA!? QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES HACER CON ESA NAVAJA, NO SEAS TONTA Y PIENSA ANTES DE HACER ALGO! NO PENSE QUE FUERAS TAN TONTA INTENTANDO SUICIDARTE!*para porque ve que Akane empieza a llorar*

Akane:TU NO SABES NADA!NO SABES NADA DE LO QUE ESTOY SINTIENDO! NO SABES PORQUE ESTOY HACIENDO ESTO! DEJAME EN PAZ SHINDOU TAKUTO!*se va corriendo*

Shindou:no espera Akane vuelve! Akane!

Orison:que pasa?

Shindou:Akane...Akane se fue...

Orison:pero por que?*Shindou le cuenta*MALDITO! QUE DEMONIOS QUERIAS OBTENER POR INSULTARLA! LO DIJE Y ME ESCUCHASTE BIEN AKANE ES MUY FRAGIL! ¿Adonde se fue?

Shindou:por ahí*van por el rastro*

Akane:bien..si Shin-sama no quiere que muera...yo iré a la época Sengoku yo sola!

Akane Enojona:¿y como lo harás?

Akane Triste:¡yo no quiero ver a Okatsu-san!

Akane:se como, no me subestimen...*saca un llavero que es de una "chibi Akane" con los ojos de puntos y con una pequeña boca*quiero volver a la época sengoku*al ser transportada se le caen los otros llaveros que tenia*

Orison:los llaveros de Akane!

Shindou:eh? para que tiene esos llaveros? y porque son de mi apariencia, la de Aoi, la tuya y la de los otros?

Orison:veras, Akane hace estos "chibi llaveros" como ella les dice, ella con esos llaveros puede hacer un montón de cosas depende que llavero tome...de seguro fue a la época Sengoku con el llavero de su apariencia*recoge los llaveros* Shindou coge el tuyo, yo cogeré el mío y repartiremos los otros

Shindou:si!

* * *

Ya en la epoca Sengoku..:

Okatsu:Takuto-sama!*lo abraza*(N/A:¬¬)

Shindou:hola Okatsu-chan*la besa*(N/A:que asco :s)

Tasuke:¿a que se debe su visita?

Shindou:pues...veras...debemos proteger a tu hermana...habra alguien que tratara de torturarla lo que queremos es atrapar a ese alguien pero ahora debemos proteger a Okatsu

Tasuke:ya entiendo...y quien es el?*señalando a Orison*

Shindou:el es Orison, es un amigo nuestro

Tasuke:oh, un gusto^^

Orison:el gusto es mio

Aoi:chicos recuerden que tambien debemos buscar a Akane

Midori:si, ella tambien esta expuesta en peligro

Kirino:no tenemos tiempo que perder

Orison:bien, vamos a entrenar!

Los demas:si!(N/A:el equipo se comprometio en ayuda)

* * *

Por otro lado...:

Akane:bien ya llegamos

Akane Triste:dolio mucho la caida! D:

Akane:jeje, por lo menos estamos bien^^U bien ahora el plan B, a traer a Anastasia*busca los llaveros*eh? en donde estan mis llaveros? Dios santo mis llaveros! D:...ah por lo menos aqui esta el de Anastasia...uf...bueno aqui voy!*alza el llavero* quiero que Anastasia venga! *aparece una chica rubia de ojos azules con el pelo corto por los hombros, dos mechones del frente largos, vestida de una camiseta beige y un pantalon blanco*

Anastasia:eh? donde estoy?

Akane:hola Ana-chan^^ perdon que te haya hecho venir asi pero esque estamos en la epoca Sengoku y...mi lado malvado salio de mi

Anastasia:o.o es muy grave!

Akane:si...ella hara todo por eliminar aunque sea psicologicamente a algunas personas...

Anastasia:a el y a ella...cierto?

Akane:*bajando la cabeza*si...

Anastasia:tranquila...recuerda lo que te dije, si el es feliz, intenta tu tambien serlo ademas me tienes a mi y a mi hermano

Akane:gracias Ana-chan...pero debo superarlo...yo sola...*escucha una risa burlona*

Anastasia:Akane malvada...

Akane malvada:vaya vaya las dos amigas reunidas, que bueno porque asi veran a Bakatsu siendo torturada

Akane:no te atrevas!

Akane malvada:y tu la defiendes!?ella te alejo de quien tu mas amas!(N/A:buen punto)

Akane:y que!? por lo menos Shin-sama es feliz no quiero quitarles la felicidad asi que vuelve a mi cuerpo o yo misma te sellare!

Akane malvada:veamoslo*intenta darle un patada pero Akane la esquiva, Anastasia intenta golpearla*no te metas perra *golpea severamente a Anastasia dejandola inconsiente*

Akane:Ana-chan!

Akane malvada:bien esto queda entre tu y yo, y como se que si te mueres yo estare sellada por lo menos dejarte inconsiente me da un punto*se acerca a Akane, Akane se aleja e intenta darle una patada, la Akane malvada le agarra la pierna y le hace la misma tecnica que le hiso Akane a Shindou solo que la patada fue en el estomago*

Akane:*agarrandose la barriga*ah...*pone una cara de dolor*

Akane malvada:bien ahora diviertete durmiendo*agarra un baston de esos para electrocutar y le electrocuta dejandola inconsiente*

Akane:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAH*quedandose inconsiente*

* * *

**D: ok ese final fue rudo...**

**Endou:D: como demonios la Akane malvada puso vencer a dos casi maestras!?**

**Flora:que se yo!? ok dejemos las preguntas estupidas, esperen el siguiente cap T-T**


	5. Te amo

**Holaaaaaaaaa ^^ ok ya se k deje el cap muuuuy pero muuuuyyyy mal por eso decidí hacer lemmon^^ para todas las que me lo pidieron e.e **

**Endou:o.o porque pervirtieron a mi hermana!? PORQUEEEEEEE!? T-T QUE HICE PARA MERECER ESTO!**

**Flora:casarte con la p*** Natsumi(sin ofender a los fans de Natsumi) ok pónganse su lentes 3D imaginarios(?) y disfruten!, por cierto, aquí verán aparte de las emociones de Akane a la "Akane Picara"(ella solo aparece en las escenas lemmon e.e o cuando Akane piensa en esas cosas)**

* * *

Akane:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH*quedandose inconsciente*

* * *

Por otro lado...:

Shindou:ese grito...!

Orison:es de Akane! vamos a ver!

Los demas:si!

Los chicos buscaron por todo el bosque a Akane,cuando al fin la encontraron vieron a Akane tirada con Anastasia ambas inconscientes:

Shindou:Akane!

Orison:hermana!

Kirino:*tocando el pecho de Akane(no mal piensen e,e)* todavía esta viva

Orison:mi hermana también

Tenma:debemos llevárnoslas

Tsuguri:*tono sarcástico*noooo las dejaremos tiradas

Tenma:¬¬

Aoi:bien a largarnos de aquí*ayuda a Shindou a cargar a Akane*

* * *

En la noche...:

Akane estaba despertándose y se encontró con su kimono verde y tenía una toalla en la frente, ella miro alrededor y se levanto de la cama en donde estaba y se poso en la ventana

Akane:_**chicas...están ahí?**_

Akane Feliz:si estamos aquí^^

Akane Triste:T-T esa Akane malvada nunca aprende! nos dejo inconscientes ¬¬

Akane:_**si lo se...pero...¿quien me trajo hasta aquí?**_

Akane Picara:de seguro es guapote de Shin-sama*aparece una Akane"normal"(excepto que sus ojos son azules y su voz es la misma que la normal pero con un tono mas sensual xD) con un gran lazo negro que cubre lo mas importante y con un látigo*aaawww el día en que perdamos la virginidad, será el mejor día uuuyy *lamiendo el látigo*

Akane:_**O/O pero que dices!?**_

Akane Picara:asi es, te controlare para que pierdas la virginidad de la mejor manera y no me importa que Bakatsu este con el, y no es que apoye a la Akane malvada pero...aaawww ya es el momento en que actúe ¿no chicas?*las demás emociones asienten*

Akane:_**e/./e y ustedes la apoyan?**_

Las emociones:al 100%

Akane:_**malas! u/u**_

¿?:Akane...

Akane:Shin-sama...*sonrojada, las emociones de Akane en su mente dicen un "bingo!"*

Shindou:¿estas bien?*tocándole la frente*

Akane:s-si e-estoy bien Shindou-san

Shindou:um? pero hace un segundo me habías dicho Shin-sama

Akane:estoy tratando de no decirte asi u.u

Shindou:pero me gusta que me digas así...*susurro*

Akane:en...serio?

Shindou:si...

Akane:Shin-sama...yo..Puedo decirte algo?*empieza a hablar la Akane Picara/la normal(N/A:algo así las dos juntas osea, una dice algo y la otra el resto así sucesivamente)*

Shindou:si...cualquier cosa...(N/A:Shindou esta con la yukata)

Akane:Shin-sama...tu...me gustas...*lo besa en los labios*

Despues de que Akane beso a Shindou, la Akane picara empezó a hacer su "buen plan". Akane empezó a meter su lengua en la boca de Shindou, el hiso lo mismo y al separarse lo primero que hiso fue tirarla a la cama y subirse encima de ella, ya ambos tirados se empezaron a besar apasionadamente,Shindou se puso a quitarle la yukata a Akane y ella empezaba a gemir porque el lamia su cuello salvajemente(xD), Akane se puso a quitarle la yukata a Shindou y se dejaba acariciar(estilo nekita, con todo y el sonidito ese de los gatos cuando los acarician), Shindou termino dejándola desnuda y beso sus pechos, Akane gimió un poco por el acto pero se dejo llevar, ella despojo a Shindou de su yukata y se dispuso a acariciarlo; Shindou no pudo mas y la penetro suavemente. Ella gimio sintiendo mucho dolor, un dolor agudo pero se desvanecio sintiendo un inmenso placer, Shindou se movia cada vez mas rapido manoseandola, el la acaricio y la beso tiernamente antes de llegar al climax, al separarse ambos se abrazaron:

Akane:te amo Shin-sama...

Shindou:yo tambien te amo Akane...

Akane:perdoneme por hacer que me hiciera suya

Shindou:no importa...de todos modos...me gusto...

* * *

Al dia siguiente...:

Orison:¡chicos, a entrenar!

Los demas:si!

Anastasia:hermano...¿porque la Akane malvada desperto?

Orison:bueno...eso te lo contare despues...mi Akane todavia no quiere contarselo a nadie

Akane:¡Ori-kun estoy lista!

Orison:que bien entonces entrenare con ustedes dos aunque 2 contra 1 no es justo...¡hey Shindou!

Shindou:¿que sucede?

Orison:quieres entrenar con nosotros? vamos tu y yo contra Anastasia y Akane

Shindou:suena bien...

Orison:bien veamos que tienen estas niñas...

Anastasia:oh si, estas niñas patearan su trasero(N/A: Anastasia tiene un traje identico al de Akane color fucsia y un poco mas abrigado)Akane, enseñales

Akane:*le tuerce la mano a Shindou, el se safa y la agarra de los brazos, Akane lo patea por detras en donde mas le duele(o.o)*oh por favor, necesitas mas que eso

Shindou:ay...Akane me quieres dejar sin futuro?

Akane:no exactamente pero tu te lo buscas*rodando los ojos*

Orison:*patea a Anastasia y ella lo esquiva, el la derriba y pone su pie en el pecho*wow hermana me decepcionas*riendo*

Anastasia:callate*le tumba el pie y lo golpea en la cara*ahora quien rie eh?

Orison:ok ok tu ganas

Aoi:*ve que empieza a llover*que rayos...

Orison:podemos seguir entrenando...

* * *

**I finnish! perdon que se haya quedado taaan corto, y aprovechando les digo que pueden agregarme al facebook, es "Abigail Martinezz", tengo una foto de Akane :3 si me agregan y me dicen que usuario de fiction son les agrego en un grupo y ahi publicamos fotos, o noticias sobre sus fics, pero eso es si quieren ah si...¿quieren ver a las emociones de Shindou? me avisan si quieren :3 bueno me tengo que ir, Shane!**


End file.
